The Shower Sign
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: Sora sees a strange sign in the pool showers and Riku gives his own interpretations. Fun for the all KH characters until the Organization shows up at the pool! RS LC AR and others! ShonenAi Part 1 of 3


Bonnie: Geh! I need a new hobby, oh well, I wanted to write this one-shot for some time after I went swimming… anyways, there's only one message you need to see here: I LOVE RIKUXSORA! Oh and I also like Axel x Roxas.

**Pairings in this story:** Riku x Sora for sure! And also: Axel x Roxas, Selphie x Tidus, Leon x Cloud.

**Warning: If I hear any complaints about the male x male relationship, I will personally maim you and take it as a very deep offence. You have been warned if you really wish to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: Hey if I ever owned the awesome game of Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't put Sora with Kairi! And if I ever owned it, would I still be writing fan fiction?**

**One-shot: The Shower Sign**

Sora stared up at the wall in perplexity. The brown haired, blue-eyed boy had gone to the swimming pool with all his friends for an hour of swim at the school pool. His boyfriend, Riku, along with Tidus, Wakka and everyone else has already left to go to the pool.

But Sora's curiosity about what was in front of him held him back from joining the others. He was staring at a sign posted near the showers place. The sign read seven words: **Please note, showers are for showering only**. (1)

Sora stared at what he was reading. Wasn't it obvious that that was what showers were for? What else could you do with them? Even though Sora was with Riku, he still had the innocence of a child despite his boyfriend's perverted mind, it's never gone away.

After a few minutes of staring, an arm came around Sora's waist and pulled him towards another person.

"What are you still doing in here for? The others are waiting." A deep, husky masculine voice said, snapping Sora out of his trance. Sora tore his eyes away from the sign and looked up at the newcomer.

Riku Kyoei, 15, Sora's boyfriend and most popular teen of Radiant Garden Academy. Riku has beautiful aquamarine eyes and medium long silvery hair. It's because of that he was most popular among the girls, that and because of his arrogant, cocky and yet charming attitude. Arrogant and cocky was put in by Sora. Riku's hobbies are: sketching, practise sword fights and others which he won't tell anyone but Sora. :P

Sora Strife, 14, is the youngest of the Strife siblings. Riku was the most popular but that doesn't mean Sora wasn't popular too. Sora had a very likeable, out-going and cheerful personality and the most beautiful shade of blue eyes that was admired by all. In fact, it's what made Riku fall head over heels for. However, Sora seemed to ignore this fact, calling Riku arrogant and cocky… but in the end… Riku always wins what he wants. "Cocky jerk" was what Sora had described him after Riku had said he always won. Sora's hobbies are: surfing, blitzball, skateboarding, practise sword fight and discovering new things.

Sora looked up into Riku's emerald eyes, eyes that were currently amused and looking at Sora, expecting an answer.

"I was wondering what this sign meant." Sora said a little too quietly. He always resented asking Riku for help but Riku always seemed to want to help and protect his boyfriend.

Riku turned to study the sign for a few moments; he then smirked and leaned in to kiss the brunette with passion. He then whispered something in Sora's ear. Sora's face turned a bright red tomato and Riku laughed. He then dragged Sora towards the door, "come one, everyone's waiting."

Riku and Sora emerged into the brightly lit pool where all of their friends were splashing around.

"SORAAAAA!" A bright happy voice called and a bundle of yellow tackled the brunette. "Sora! You'refinallyhereIwaswonderingwhereyouwentwheneveryonecameoutwithoutyou!"

"Slow down Selphie." Riku commanded.

Selphie Tillmett, 14, is one of Sora's best friends and a major romantic along with Kairi Kyoei, Riku's younger sister. She was a hyper girl yet scary at times but has everyone's best interest at heart and is very loyal to her friends. Beneath the hyperness, she is a very nice girl and with a lot of spunk. Selphie loves to: shop, eat sugary food, cling on to Tidus, read romance novels, go swimming and practise using her whip.

Selphie repeated what she said, "you're finally here! I was wondering where you went when everyone came out without you!" No one knows how Selphie remembers what she said before but they were so use to it now.

Another boy came up, "hey Sora" he greeted. Selphie turned and grabbed on to the boy's arm. "My Tidie Widie!

Yes, well Tidus Umi, 14, is Selphie's boyfriend and Selphie is ummm quite possessive about him so yeah. Tidus is the same age as Sora and about the same height. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, not as beautiful as Sora's but captivating nonetheless. Tidus also has a very hyper girlfriend. Tidus likes to: play blitzball, practise fighting, play blitzball, swimming, play blitzball, surfing… and play blitzball.

"So Sora, why didn't you come out?" Selphie asked, while clinging on to Tidus' arm.

"He was thinking about something." Riku answered for Sora, who was looking outwards to the pool. Leon and Cloud were in the hot tub, relaxing. Axel was dragging Sora's older twin brother Roxas to go to the hot tub. Kairi and Wakka were hitting a ball with each other.

Cloud Strife, 17, was Sora's oldest brother and had spiky blond hair and beautiful blue eyes as well, although his were a lighter blue. Cloud has a split personality; at one point he was as stoic as his boyfriend Leon and the next, he can be a hyper kid. Cloud was very protective of his younger brothers. Cloud uses a huge sword but he uses wooden swords for practising, he loves video games, his computer, and his brothers and Leon.

Leon (Squall) Lionheart, 17, was Cloud's boyfriend and one of the quietest of the group but he does have his moments when he's protective of Cloud. He seems cold-hearted but to his friends and Cloud, he can be a friend. Leon owns an impressive looking gun blade, he practises fighting, he likes to spend time with Cloud and he acts cold on the outside but he cares about all of his friends.

Roxas Strife, 14, is the older twin brother of Sora. He has blond hair same as Cloud's and beautiful blue eyes. He has the same pale skin but different kind of hair. At first glance, they both look the same Roxas and Sora but they actually look different. All the Strife siblings have different but amazing blue eyes. Roxas was the more sensible one than his brother and easier to anger than Sora but he was also easily hurt, leaving Sora to worry about him when Roxas gets into problematic situations. His older boyfriend Axel was once part of a gang called "The Organization." Axel had spiky red hair and green eyes but he was also a pyromaniac. Many times, Roxas had to pull his boyfriend away from staring at the fire or setting the school on fire or burning stuff in chemistry… Roxas loves skateboarding, practise sword fighting, reading and his hobby is keeping Axel away from burning anything.

Wakka, 15, was the champion at blitzball next to Tidus and Sora, although in a spar; Wakka is nowhere as good as Tidus, Sora, Roxas or Riku. Wakka is the best one at blitzball. Wakka has red hair and tanned skin as results of playing blitzball on the beach a lot. His hobbies are: blitzball, blitzball and blitzball. Kairi, 15, is the red haired girl with kind violet eyes but also a major romantic with Selphie (sort of like a fan girl…) Her favourite things to do are: reading romance novels, shopping with Selphie and the other girls, studying techniques and swimming.

Sora tugged at Riku, "come on! I wanna go into the water!" Riku chuckled about how cute Sora looked when he does that

Then a sly expression came over and before Sora knew it, Riku had picked him up and tossed him into the water, he then dived after him.

"Riku!" Sora yelped when he came up, splashing and flailing about. Riku came up beside Sora, laughing. "Rikuuuuu! Sora pouted and Riku just laughed and ruffled his hair.

For the next hour, Sora splashed and played with all his friends, blitzball in water with Wakka and Tidus, splashing his two brothers causing a sibling rivalry fight and Riku throwing Sora into the air and landing in the water. SPLASH!

At last, it was time to go and Sora climbed out of the pool, laughing and playing. Riku felt happy that he was able to see Sora so animated and happy, it made him feel warm all over. Then Riku notice some people near the change room doors that made him froze, Kairi noticed too but Sora didn't until he turned around and then stopped.

The members of the Organization, still in their black outfits, came filing out of the change rooms, led by their leader Xemnas. Roxas was once part the group for a while until he couldn't stand the sadistic anymore and quit (actually, the group sort of… forced him to join them) Riku and Axel were also part of the group but quit cause they no longer liked it and to be with their respective boyfriends. The Organization had moved to the rival school on the island called Hollow Bastion Academy.

The Organization's leader, the high and mighty Xemnas peered down at all the people in the pool with disgust in his eyes until his steel grey eyes rested upon Sora, who was already out of the pool.

A smirk appeared at the corners of Xemnas' mouth and tugged into a cruel smile. "Well, well, well, it's the Radiant Dorks; is your garden still growing?" Xemnas said in his slow and annoying voice. (2)

Tidus rolled his eyes, "that must be the corniest line I've ever heard."

Riku glared at his former gang members, not liking how Xemnas was staring at his boyfriend.

"Leave us alone, Xemnas." Riku growled.

"I don't think so." Xemnas snickered, striding over to Sora. He paused and looked Sora over, all the way from his blue eyes to his blue and white swimming suit; Riku quickly waded over to the ladder of the pool. Everyone else watched in case a fight was going to break out. Roxas and Cloud tensed up with their protectiveness as well as Riku.

Xemnas tilted Sora's chin upwards, gazing into blue eyes, Sora appeared to be frozen with fear which is unusual as Sora is usual quite spunky against arrogant people, like Riku.

Sora pushed Xemnas away from him. Okay, so he wasn't frozen in fear but that didn't stop Xemnas from caressing his cheeks, making Sora turn red with embarrassement. The act pissed Riku off, he felt like punching someone. The rest of the Organization stood there, waiting for orders. They were a tough bunch but not all had the same intentions as their leader but they were still loyal and they knew what they're leader came here to do (not what you're thinking you perverts!) and they were ready.

"Don't touch me." Sora hissed and he pulled away. Xemnas straightened his posture as though he hadn't done anything. He then turned to the rest of Sora's friends still watching the events in case they should come to Sora's aid. By now, Riku had got out of the pool and joined Sora.

"Students of Radiant Garden Academy," Xemnas said as he formally addressed in his slow and lazy voice although no one was fooled, Xemnas could be very deadly when he wants to.

At this, Cloud snorted. Xemnas ignored it and went on, "I am here to issue a challenge to all who are not part of my esteemed group." Mainly the "all" was Sora's friends. This interested the others who were always looking for ways to beat the Organization.

"The battle will be dodgeball." This wasn't new since it was the only sport other than Blitzball that was popular here and used for combat. "The time and place will be 10am this Saturday at the Paopu Fields." Paopu Fields was the largest field for combat on the island, the main one for people to go and watch big battles. "Fair fight, equal teams."

"And the wages?" Riku inquired, almost dreading the answer.

Xemnas smirked, "you will see, your team will do Shinnen deal and I will say what ours is on Saturday."

"Fine," said Riku.

The Shinnen deal is where all the teammates of the team get a chance to say what they want and it will be. There are certain rules to it though as one cannot simply demand something totally ridiculous.

"One more thing," said Xemnas, "it will be 12 vs. 12 with substitutes."

"We'll wipe the floor with you!" said Tidus, determined to put the show-offs in their place.

With that being said, Xemnas motioned for the others to leave.

"And another thing," said Riku, stopping Xemnas from leaving. With Xemnas watching, Riku bent down, capturing Sora's lips in a full out kiss; when they broke away, Xemnas seemed to be shaking in anger, rather than shock. "That's what I thought." He said and swiftly exited the pool. Riku almost detected a small sentence from Xemnas that made him growl, "…not for long."

"Riku?" Sora looked up at the silver haired teen, worry etched in his expression and Riku's expression softened. Sora just looked too cute in Riku's eyes or anyone's for that matter.

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora fully again, catching Sora off guard. When they pulled away, Sora muttered, "cocky jerk."

**End**

(1) I saw this actual sign at the swimming and I actually had the same questions as Sora did and I thought about how Riku would interpret the sign and that's how this story turned out…

(2) Yeah ummm… I have issues with Xemnas, I really don't like him.

Bonnie: Well that wasn't too bad.

Sora: Wait, this story seems unfinished.

Riku: Yes, I need more time with Sora!

Bonnie: I'll do the next later; it's a trilogy so of course it's unfinished! So anyways, read and review! If you do, you will get Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas plushies!

Roxas: Hey! We're not plushies!


End file.
